berserkfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 344 (Manga)
Synopsis Having easily slain the burning golem, Guts is cheered on by Isidro and congratulated by Roderick. Serpico though, comments that things are not perfect, and the fire from the golem is starting to spread to the field, and Isidro suggests running. Morda however, announces her presence and reveals that she set the golem on them, and intends for them to burn. The crew express awe at an actual witch, with Isidro in particular smugly contrasting Morda to Schierke and calling her "hot". Schierke, unmoved, pleads with Morda that they are not her enemy. Morda realizes her mistake at seeing a witch among the intruders, alongside elves, and is promptly chided by her fellow witches who come running. The crew and party both express concern for the burning field, save Isidro, who is promptly seen feasting on recently roasted watermelon. All of a sudden, clouds form overhead and burst, sending down rain that puts the fire out with ease. Schierke expresses awe at the quality of the magic, describing weather manipulation as normally requiring rites, as Gedfring rides up on a ram. Gedfring is introduced as "master archmage" and he names Kukka, Iony, and Theuene alongside Morda, chastising the latter, who turns her nose up at him. Puck appears to know several of the witches alongside Gedfring, who he addresses as "Grampa Ged". Gedfring welcomes the travelers and describes an oracle that the Flower Storm Monarch experienced, as a small whirlwind that would come from the island before returning as a raging tempest. Schierke realizes her idea about the moonlight boy being an avatar of the Flower Storm Monarch's may be correct, and Puck goes on a tangent, calling himself "Hurricane Puck" to the distaste of Ivalera. Gedfring, meanwhile, describes a prophetic dream of his own that he had, saying an old friend came to him asking him to be kind to her beloved pupil. Gedfring and his ram turn around, offering them rest at the witch village and offering to introduce them to the elf king. Passing through a forest, many comment on the morbid appearances of the trees, which appear to have the faces of old men carved into them, before one comes alive and bites down on Isidro's arm when he foolishly sticks it into the tree's mouth, while Kukka and Iony hold back laughter. They alongside Theune introduce themselves and Morda to Schierke and ask her how she came to hold such company. Schierke answers that she is with them on a journey to reclaim Casca's mind from insanity, while in the background Farnese tries to pull Casca away from a tree after she had seen Isidro's comical disaster. Guts watches from some feet away, and smiles when Kukka says that for the elf king, such a thing is possible. Gedfring mentions the "shriek of the astral world" and the devastation of the spirit woods, acts committed by the Falcon of Light, and the group express shock at his knowledge and ask him to explain, which he promises to do once they are at the village. The group come to a cliff overlooking a beautiful forest with its own superior cherry tree, which Gedfring introduces as Elfhelm, where the sorcereds live under the Flower Storm Monarch. Entering the village of huts, the group express familiarity with the sight, before meeting many witches practicing magic, most of whom know Puck and many of whom have scores to settle with him. Morda expresses disdain for the great academic magic practices of the coven, to the anger of her fellows, and quite hypocritically begin asking the party she attacked about the outside world. Some witches appear fearful of the visitors, so Isidro decides to play up the part, only to be set upon and attacked by the young girls. While Gedfring comments on how well everyone is getting along, he leads them to his manor, one of the largest buildings in the village. Characters In Order of Appearance * Guts * Azan * Isidro * Magnifico * Serpico * Isma * Schierke * Ivalera * Casca * Roderick * Farnese * Morda * Kukka * Iony * Theuene * Gedfring